Locura de amor
by Sabaku No Nanami
Summary: Hana Inuzuka siempre fue seria y responsable, pero de pronto comienza a comportarse de forma extraña, y Kiba necesita saber por qué. Claro que siempre hay un factor que se repite cuando el comportamiento de Hana comienza a cambiar, y tiene algo que ver con cierto shinobi de gafas oscuras. ¿ Kiba logrará descubrir qué es lo que le pasa a su hermana mayor ? / One- shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de mi amigo Kishi. La historia es enteramente mía, ya ves, cosas extrañas que se me ocurren de pronto.**

**Pareja: ShinoHana.**

**¡ He vuelto con un ShinoHana ! ¿ No es una pareja adorable ? Pues espero que os guste.**

**¡ Hala, a leer, que es sano !**

* * *

**_Locura de amor_**

Kiba levantó una ceja, curioso, al ver como su hermana mayor se paraba ante el espejo del recibidor y, casi avergonzándose de lo que iba a hacer, se deshacía la coleta que solía llevar y se acomodaba cuidadosamente el cabello, frunciendo los labios de vez en cuando, intentando inútilmente controlar esa mata que era casi tan salvaje como la apariencia de los de su clan.

El joven se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó contra la pared, apoyando su espalda contra esta. Una pícara sonrisa se instaló en sus labios al ver como su hermana se daba suaves golpecitos en las mejillas, dándoles el aspecto de estar ruborizadas. Cuando la joven se dio la vuelta, mostrando una cara de resignación, consciente de que no podría controlar su cabello salvaje, se encontró bajo la mirada escrutadora de Kiba. La sorpresa y la vergüenza de haber sido pillada en tal acto femenino, en tal blasfemia contra su acostumbrada falta de interés por su apariencia, hizo que Hana Inuzuka diese un brinco, acompañado por un chillidito de sorpresa y un verdadero rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿ Vas a salir ?- preguntó el castaño cuando vio que su hermana ya se había tranquilizado.

- No- contestó cortante la Inuzuka, enviándole una mirada matadora- Hoy me quedaré en casa.

- Bien- pronunció su hermano, condescendiente- ¿ Desde cuándo te paras delante del espejo y te arreglas el pelo ? Quiero decir, tu lema es: " Mujer, ponte una coleta y no te comas el pelo mientras corres. Una kunoichi debe estar preparada para todo, y si hay un repentino ataque y no ves bien por ese cabello suelto que consideras estético, consuélate pensando que al menos morirás creyéndote guapa. " Se lo has dicho tantas veces a mamá cuando intentaba arreglártelo que me lo he terminado aprendiendo de memoria.- acabó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Era simple curiosidad.

- La curiosidad mató al gato.

- Ya, pero eso no se aplica a mí. Yo soy más de perros.

- Lo que tú digas- suspiró frustrado ante la terquedad de su hermana- Ahora vendrá Shino, ¿ Te lo había dicho ya ?

- Eeeh... ¡ Pues es verdad !- exclamó la castaña, riendo nerviosamente- Sí, sí que me lo habías dicho... ¡ Qué despistada !- Kiba contempló extrañado como su hermana jugaba con su pelo y se sonrojaba levemente.

- Vale, pues...- pero el confundido castaño no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que la puerta sonó, sobresaltando a Hana, que corrió a una velocidad digna de una kunoichi hacia el sofá, se tiró casi en plancha, se acurrucó en una esquina y comenzó a leer una revista sobre insectos que Kiba juraba que no había visto en su vida. La pegatina naranja chillón del precio confirmó su teoría. Su hermana le ocultaba algo.

- ¡ No te me quedes mirando y abre la puerta !- le gritó Hana- ¡ No pongas esa cara, a mí me encantan los insectos desde siempre !

- Pero si a ti nunca...

- ¡ Que abras ya !

Kiba salió corriendo hacia la puerta, temiendo por su seguridad, y cuando la abrió, jadeante, sonrió al ver a su muy tapado amigo.

- Hola, Shino, que puntual.

- Me citaste a esta hora, ¿ no ?

- Sí- dijo el castaño apartándose de la puerta, haciendo un ademán para que pasase- Tenemos que hablar sobre la próxima misión. Kurenai-sensei nos ha pedido que la preparemos. Hinata no ha podido venir, ya sabes, cosas de su clan, por eso...

- ¡ Apasionante !- ambos muchachos se giraron a la vez, mirando a Hana, que asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza- Realmente es apasionante.

- Hana...

- No, espera un momento. ¿ Sabías que las abejas tienen una organización muy compleja ? A pesar de no ser muy inteligentes, todas y cada una de ellas son fieles y devotas a su reina. Me parece francamente interesante. ¡ Oh, hola Shino ! No sabía que vendrías.

- Pero Hana, te lo acabo de...

- Mi hermanito, que es muy despistado- dijo sonriendo y mirando a Shino, batiendo las pestañas de una manera que Kiba jamás había visto en ella- Me alegra verte de nuevo. Qué casualidad, ¿ no ? Tú y tus insectos, yo leyendo una revista de insectos...

- Hana, aún no le has quitado el precio.

- ¿ Eh ?- parpadeó la joven confusa, girándose para dirigirle a su hermano una de sus peores miradas, a ese ser que se atrevió a interrumpirla cuando hablaba con el misterioso joven de gafas oscuras.

- No sé que te pasa, Hana, en serio. Si no recuerdo mal, tú decías que los insectos eran unos animalejos extraños, que no te gustaban, y que lo mejor era no verlos. ¡ Si incluso chillabas cuando los veías ! Oh, sí, y recuerdo que una vez llamaste a uno de ellos asqueroso ser del infierno.

- P-pero...

- Entonces, ¿ cómo es que te ha dado por leer sobre ellos ? Mira, por eso es por lo que no quería que conocieras a Shino, él adora los insectos, tú los odias. No quería crear una situación violenta.

- Y-yo n-no...

- Pues nada, que tenemos cosas que hacer-interrumpió Kiba los intentos de la castaña por hablar.

Hana se quedó blanca como el papel, deseando que la tierra se la tragase.

- Y por cierto, ¿ quién es ese tipo sobre el que escribiste en tu diario ? Ya sabes, ese que ponía que era muy misterioso y que ibas al quiosco a comprar no se qué para impresionarlo. ¿ Quién es, alguien del clan del que necesitas algo ?

Y en ese momento Hana decidió que que se la tragase la tierra no sería suficiente. Tenía que caer justo en el centro de esta, para que las altas temperaturas la fundieran como a un helado en un día de verano. Lenta y dolorosamente.

- Las chicas son muy extrañas- le comentó Kiba a su amigo cuando ambos salieron del salón- Realmente mi hermana se ha trastornado. Era tan seria y orgullosa... ahora está siempre nerviosa y roja... ¿ Estará enferma ?

Esa fue la primera situación, con Hana arreglándose el cabello y leyendo nerviosa y con exagerado entusiasmo una revista de insectos, en la que Kiba comenzó a plantearse seriamente la salud mental de su hermana mayor.

Pero no fue la primera.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡ Kiba !

El grito de Hana despertó a su hermano, que corrió kunai en mano hacia el salón, temiendo que le hubiese pasado algo.

Lo bajó inmediatamente en cuanto vio a su querida hermana mayor sentada delante de la mesa, mirando el interior de una caja con agujeros en sus paredes.

- ¿ Qué pasa, Hana ?- preguntó curioso el Inuzuka.

- Mira lo que he cogido hoy en el parque.

El castaño se asomó al interior y no pudo evitar poner una mueca asqueada. La caja estaba en su totalidad llena de hormigas, algún que otro gusano, un par de arañas y unos cuantos escarabajos y mariquitas. El conjunto de todos estos animales en un espacio tan reducido creaba un espectáculo bastante grotesco.

- Hana, ¿ se puede saber por qué... ?

- Ooh, pero míralos... ¿ no son adorables ?- dijo la castaña, haciéndoles carantoñas a los bichos que se movían dentro de la caja, mientras Kiba la miraba como si estuviese loca- Por cierto... ¿ hoy no venía Shino ?- preguntó inocente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Pues ahora que lo dices sí, pero falta un minuto para la hora en la que quedamos. Ya sabes lo puntual que es.

- ¿ Yo ? No, no lo sabía. No es como si me fijase en esas cosas- dijo riendo nerviosa.

- Está bien, lo que tú digas- el castaño frunció más el ceño cuando su hermana brincó sorprendida al escuchar el ruido de la puerta- Voy a abrir. Tú sigue... con tus bichos.

Kiba abrió la puerta y habló amenamente durante un rato con su amigo. Si bien Shino no era muy hablador, y siendo cierto que ambos muchachos eran muy diferentes, eran amigos, y Kiba era el único que escuchaba a Shino hablar realmente.

- De verdad, Shino, mi hermana continúa igual de rara. ¡ Hoy le ha dado por irse al parque a coger bichos !

Ambos jóvenes ingresaron en la sala. Lo primero que vieron fue a Hana mirando hacia la caja con cara de asco. En cuanto los vio abrió los ojos sorprendida, carraspeó sonoramente y abrió nuevamente la caja, mirando a los bichos de su interior con una mueca repentinamente extasiada. Tanto Shino como Kiba levantaron una ceja, escépticos.

- ¡ Qué casualidad ! Hola, Shino. Mira, esta caja está llena de bichos- la joven castaña movió las pestañas de una manera un tanto exagerada.

- Hana, ¿ te está entrando un ataque de epilepsia ?- preguntó Kiba preocupado.

- Las hormigas se están saliendo- la voz de Shino se escuchó calmada e impersonal, mientras veía cómo esos pequeños animales salían por los agujeros que Hana había hecho a las paredes.

La Inuzuka abrió los ojos horrorizada y comenzó a chillar como una loca. Al estar moviendo las manos desesperada, tiró la caja sin querer, por lo que el resto de bichos cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a desplazarse por todo el salón.

- ¡ Quitad de encima ! ¡ Fuera, fuera, fuera ! ¡ Aaaaahhh, se me suben por los brazos, se me suben por los brazos !- gritaba la joven brincando por toda la sala- ¡ No me toques, escarabajo siervo de Satanás !

Mientras Shino miraba hacia la castaña sin ninguna expresión, Kiba se retorcía de la risa al ver a su hermana saltando por todo el salón, a la pata coja, rascándose todo el cuerpo y moviendo las manos hacia todos lados a la vez que chillaba desesperada.

Hana entró corriendo a su cuarto, desnudándose por el camino y metiéndose en la ducha en el acto. Cuando ya sintió su cuerpo libre de todos esos molestos picores, salió del baño y se lanzó hacia la cama con un suspiro abatido.

- El plan B ha fallado- gimoteó con cansancio- ¿ Cómo ha podido terminar así ?

Hana se arrastró fuera de la cama, cogió una libreta e hizo un tachón en su lista.

- No puedo fallar nuevamente.

Ese día Kiba comprobó una vez más que a su hermana le pasaba algo raro. No todos los días se la encontraba con una caja de bichos y sonriente en medio del salón.

Debió haber adivinado que eso no podía terminar bien.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Quizá Kiba ya podía haber deducido qué es lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, seguía pensando que su hermana estaba en uno de esos días... femeninos... en los que siempre se comportaba de una manera extraña. Ese domingo por la tarde desechó la idea completamente.

- ¡ Fue fantástico, Shino !- exclamaba el castaño emocionado- ¡ Entonces soltaste todos esos bichos y los malos alucinaron ! ¿ Vistes la cara que se les puso ? ¡ Parecía que fueran a echarse a llorar !

- Tú también estuviste bien. En cuanto te vieron aparecer con Akamaru se lo pensaron dos veces antes de intentar atacarnos.

- ¡ Es cierto ! Si es que eran todos unos...

- Hola chicos...

La boca de Kiba se abrió tanto que parecía que la mandíbula se le fuese a desencajar. Definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

Hana bajaba por las escaleras con la mano derecha acariciando suavemente la barandilla y con un movimiento exagerado de caderas. Pero eso no era lo que más sorprendió a Kiba. Lo que más le preocupó fue ver a su hermana con el pelo suelto sobre su hombro izquierdo, maquillada con un leve rubor, brillo en los labios y con las pestañas de un negro intenso. Y en pijama. Hana iba en pijama.

Llevaba un pantalón tan corto que parecía que iba en ropa interior, y una camiseta de tirantes peligrosamente ajustada a su figura, remarcando cada una de sus curvas. Pero lo que hizo que Kiba abriera los ojos fue el diseño del pijama. El pantaloncito tenía un diseño de abejas con ojos enormes y saltones, mientras que la camiseta tenía una abeja de mirada seductora con una corona en la cabeza, diciendo: " Bzzz, ¿ me dejas ser tu reina ? "

- Kiba... no sabía que Shino- comenzó, paladeando suavemente el nombre del moreno de gafas- venía hoy. Si lo sé no hubiese bajado en pijama- y contradiciéndose a sí misma, continuó bajando las escaleras, batiendo las pestañas y moviendo las caderas mientras se remojaba los labios- Será mejor que me cambie. Portaos bien- continuó, guiñándoles un ojo y poniendo la voz más grave, más seductora- No hagáis que os tenga que castigar.

- Eeeh, Hana... ¿ te has resfriado ? Te pasa algo en la voz- comentó Kiba, mirándola extrañado- Además, ¿ qué haces en pijama ? Son las tres de la tarde.

- No me encontraba bien- dijo Hana cortante- y me he levantado tarde.

- Estás maquillada.

- No es cierto.

- Sí que lo es. Además, te he visto llegar esta mañana de comprar ese pijama, pues lo has mirado muy emocionada y has ido a cortarle la etiqueta para estrenarlo. ¿ Por qué si ya estabas vestida te has maquillado y te has puesto el pijama ? No lo entiendo- parpadeó confundido.

- ¡ Aaaahh, Kiba, te lo acabas de cargar !- la Inuzuka entró en modo rabieta- ¡ Te has cargado mi plan C ! ¡ Maldito hermano menor ! ¡ No entiendes nada ! ¡ Nada !

Y la joven se dio la vuelta mascullando maldiciones contra el insensible de su hermano, subiendo las escaleras dando fuertes pisotadas.

- ¿ Plan C ? Lo que yo te decía, a mi hermana le pasa algo.

Shino asintió de acuerdo. La hermana mayor de su amigo era muy rara.

Esa noche, mientras Kiba iba por el pasillo preguntándose qué diablos le podría pasar a la loca de su hermana, se encontró un papel con tres frases. Las tres frases tachadas.

- Plan A: demostrarle que te gustan las mismas cosas que a él. Plan B: demostrarle que te gustan las mismas cosas que a él pero _con_ _acciones_. Plan C: estar tan sexy que no pueda apartar la mirada de mí. ¿ Pero qué es lo que...?

- ¡ Malditos hombres insensibles !- se escuchó gritar desde el cuarto de Hana, a la vez que sonaba cómo algo se rompía en miles de pedacitos.

Kiba retrocedió con precaución y, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación, dirigió una última mirada hacia donde se encontraba su hermana.

Definitivamente le pasaba algo. Y él, Kiba Inuzuka, pensaba averiguarlo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Y entonces bajó maquillada, con un pijama diminuto y moviéndose de una manera muy extraña. Definitivamente le pasa algo. Nunca le han gustado los insectos, y estoy seguro de que le siguen sin gustar. Pero se compra una revista sobre ellos, se va al parque y se trae a casa una caja llena... ¿ crees que se ha trastornado o algo ?

Kiba decidió que lo averiguaría todo. Pero no entendía para nada la mente femenina. Así que pensó que, ¿ quién mejor para entender a su hermana que su propia madre ?

Y esa es la razón por la que madre e hijo estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, mientras Kiba le contaba a su madre todas las cosas extrañas e incomprensibles que su siempre correcta hermana mayor había comenzado a hacer.

La matriarca Inuzuka contemplaba divertida a su hijo, incrédula ante lo despistado que podía llegar a ser.

- ¿ De verdad que no lo entiendes ?

- ¿ Eh ?

- ¿ En serio que no puedes imaginarte el por qué hace todo eso ?- su hijo continuaba mirándola confundido. Su madre le miró hastiada- Vamos a ver, ¿ qué patrón se repite en todo lo que me has contado ?

- ¿ Que Hana hace cosas fuera de lo normal ? ¿ Que se ha vuelto loca ?

- ¡ Que está Shino !- exclamó la madre, frotándose el puente de la nariz con frustración- Tu hermana se comporta de forma extraña siempre que está Shino. Y vamos a ver, ¿ porqué intentaría de repente hacernos creer que le gustan los insectos ?

- ¿ Porque... se lo han exigido en una misión ?- dijo Kiba, probando suerte.

- Por Kami, Kiba, me has contado lo de la lista. ¿ No decía que tenía que demostrarle a alguien que le gustaba lo mismo que a esa persona ? ¿ Ya sabes por dónde voy ?- pronunció entre dientes.

- La verdad es que no.

- ¡ Que tu hermana está enamorada de Shino Aburame ! ¡ Kami-sama, no se puede ser más lento ! ¡ Sólo hay que sumar dos más dos !- la Inuzuka se había levantado, incrédula. De verdad que su hijo estaba ciego.

- ¡¿ Eeeehhh ?!- Kiba también se levantó, escandalizado- ¡ Eso es imposible !

- No lo es.

- P-pero, p-pero...

- ¿ Pero realmente no lo sabias ?- se carcajeó la Inuzuka.

- ¡ No es cierto !

- ¡ Mamá !- Hana entró prácticamente derrapando en la cocina- ¿ Crees que el color rojo de este traje de entrenamiento me queda bien ? ¿ O sería mejor el azul ? Me lo he comprado nuevo, pensaba que el rojo combinaría con las marcas de mis mejillas, pero puedo devolverlo si piensas que...

- Te queda perfecto- la interrumpió su madre, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a su enfurruñado hijo.

- Eso no prueba nada- masculló Kiba.

- Oh, pues entonces me lo quedo- la sonrisa de Hana era inusualmente deslumbrante.

- ¿ Vas a salir?

- Sí- la joven se sonrojó levemente y se rascó la mejilla, nerviosa- Le pregunté a Shino si me podría enseñar como entrena con insectos. Me dijo que hoy estaría en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, y me voy a pasar por ahí.

- Mira tú que bien. Pues nada, pásatelo bien- dijo su madre, guiñándole un ojo.

La joven salió dando brinquitos por la puerta de la cocina, y su madre y Kiba supieron que ya se había ido cuándo sonó el portazo que indicaba que ya había abandonado la casa.

- ¿ Y bien ?- comentó divertida- ¿ Qué dices ahora ?

Hana leyendo una revista sobre insectos aunque los odiaba. Hana trayendo insectos en una caja y fingiendo que le agradaban. Hana bajando semidesnuda e intentando ser seductora. Hana sonrojándose y mostrándose nerviosa, a pesar de su siempre fuerte carácter. Hana y su lista de cosas que hacer para gustarle a alguien cuyo nombre desconocía. Y en todas esas ocasiones, todas las veces en las que Hana se comportaba de forma extraña... estaba Shino delante.

Algo hizo click en la cabeza de Kiba, y sus ojos se abrieron con comprensión.

- Kuso.

- ¿ Ahora sí, Kiba ? Mira que eres lento.

Y en ese preciso instante su hermana mayor se dirigía hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraba Shino, y se había arreglado para verse mejor. Y estarían los dos solos.

_Oh, eso sí que no, Aburame._

- ¡ Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer !- exclamó Kiba, saliendo disparado de la cocina junto con su fiel compañero Akamaru.

- Realmente le ha costado entenderlo- negó suavemente con la cabeza, llevándose la taza de té a los labios- Lo que una mujer ha de hacer por el hombre que ama, ¿ nee ? Espero que tengas suerte, mi pequeña- añadió en apenas un suspiro- Ese hermano tuyo tiene el carácter explosivo de los Inuzuka. No me preocuparía si no fuera porque tú también lo tienes... el que va a necesitar suerte va a ser Shino.

Y la mujer sonrió complacida. Estaba segura de que los desesperados y con resultados aparentemente insatisfactorios intentos de su hija mayor por llamar la atención del joven Aburame habían dado sus frutos. Porque no le cabía duda de que Shino también se había fijado en su hija. A fin de cuentas, no todos los días una mujer hace tantas locuras por ti.

_Además, nadie se puede resistir a una Inuzuka y su explosiva perseverancia. Terminan cayendo como moscas, nunca mejor dicho._

- ¡ Espérame, Hana ! ¡ Aburame, las manos dónde pueda verlas !

- ¡ Guau, guau !

Y Kiba tenía seguro que llegaría hasta el campo de entrenamiento y cogería a Hana de la muñeca y la alejaría, porque ella era su hermana mayor, y Shino su mejor amigo, y eso no podía estar bien. Mientras corría y chillaba, no se le pasó por la mente que pudiera cambiar de opinión, porque debía proteger a su hermana, que a pesar de ser la mayor él debía cuidar, y no quería verla salir con ningún hombre. Desde pequeño Hana siempre estuvo para él, no se la podían quitar.

Pero llegó y la vio allí, sonriendo con una timidez que jamás había visto en ella, mordiéndose el labio nerviosa, mirando con adoración como Shino controlaba a sus insectos. Y recordó que ella siempre fue seria, que jamás había cometido ninguna tontería, y ahora no dejaba de hacer locuras por su amigo.

Y quizás, y solo quizás, lo mejor sería dejarlo, porque acababa de ver como Shino hablaba con ella, y Kiba sabía por experiencia que eso pasaba pocas veces.

Así que se dio la vuelta, suspirando cansado. Su determinación de arrastrar a su hermana por toda la aldea hasta encerrarla en su cuarto, impidiendo que cualquier hombre pudiera verla, se fue al caño.

Porque quizás, y solo quizás, esa extraña relación podría funcionar, y su hermana y su amigo merecían ser felices.

¿ A quién quería engañar ? Estaba seguro de que funcionaría. Ya después amenazaría a Shino como buen hermano. Pero por ahora, lo mejor sería dejarlos.

Después de todo, su hermana estaba loca de amor por el heredero Aburame. ¿ Qué podía hacer él ?

Sólo desearles buena suerte e intentar evitar que Hana continuara cometiendo locuras. Ella ya tenía a Shino en el bote.

_A fin de cuentas, ¿ quién puede resistirse a la explosiva perseverancia Inuzuka ? _

_Desde luego, Shino no._

* * *

**Pues nada, mi segundo ShinoHana. ¿ Que os ha parecido ?**

**Las locuras que comete la seria Hana por Shino, ¿ nee ? Si es que por amor...**

**Y eso, que si os ha gustado, pues comentad, y si no, pues comentad igualmente. Quiero mejorar, a sí que ya sabéis... ¡ escribid ahí abajo si queréis hacerme feliz ! ¿ Me queréis feliz, verdad ? En el fondo, en algún lugar escondidito de vuestro corazón, sé que me amáis.**

**Y por último, si alguien lo ha leído, ¡ que se anime a escribir un ShinoHana ! ¡ Intentemos cubrir este solitario y triste mundo con un poco más de ShinoHana, ¿ si ?**

**¡ Hasta la próxima !  
**

**Sin nada más que decir, se despide**

**_Nanami-chan !_**


End file.
